vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lillend
Summary Lillends were feminine celestials native to Ysgard, but present in many other domains including Limbo and Arborea. Oftentimes they directly served the gods, notably including the likes of Selune, Corellon Larethian, Labelas Enoreth, and many other elvish deities. Rarely would a lillend don clothing as it was an alien concept to their celestial natures. They were great lovers of decadence and luxury, and even were afforded the ultimate luxury from the gods- a lillend could choose the hour in which they die. Their aspect is tied to nature, and as such they were closely tied to the likes of the eladrin (such as the Ghaele) and the guardinals (such as the Leonal). Their internal societies were complicated, and social status depended largely upon mysteries (a sort of secret club) and totem masks (a family crest equivalent). Due to their love of art, the lillends were often found guarding the Infinite Staircase. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Lillend Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Celestial Herald Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Abstract Existence (Type 1, As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Large Size (Type 0), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Flight, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Body Control, Magic, Sound Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Paralysis Inducement via Hold Person, Sleep Manipulation, Information Analysis via Identify, Empathic Manipulation via Charm, Healing via Cure Wounds, Light Manipulation, Illusion Creation via Hallucinatory Terrain, Telekinesis via Mage Hand, Magic Detection, Perception Manipulation via Daze, Animal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Social Influencing, Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (As an Outsider, the Lillend plays a significant role in the balance of good and evil, law and chaos, that makes up the multiverse- as such the presence of the creature can cause effects based on their alignment, such as sickness, fear, and death in creatures of a wide radius, distortion of space around them, and so on), Fate Manipulation (A Lillend is gifted with the decision as to when they can die- doing so is practically unheard of before this), Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Extreme Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Vastly superior to casters capable of using Conjure Barrage) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push almost 4 metric tons) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Magical weaponry Intelligence: Gifted, talented magic user and navigator of the planes Weaknesses: Great despair often leads them to choose to end their own life Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Angels Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Perception Users Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeons and Dragons